Special Night
by crzyfanfics
Summary: Big Macintosh visits his lover, Cheerilee when it's very late at night. However this is far from any average visit. WARNING: contains Lemon/Sex, not to mention some course language so DO NOT read if you don't feel comfortable with that. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

(My first ever MLP:FIM oneshot! I had this idea ever since I finished watching the episode "Hearts and Hooves Day", I hope you enjoy)

**Disclaimer:I do not own My Little Pony, Hasbro does**

It was 12:00 at night in the town of Ponyville, this was around the time when most of the ponies who live here was already deep asleep until the next morning. However for two ponies in particular, that was not the case.

Cheerilee, a teacher at the local elementary school in Ponyville, was sitting lazily on her sofa in her living room. She was currently waiting for her Coltfriend, Big Macintosh, to arrive for their special night. Big Macintosh was a farm pony who works at Sweet Apple Acres doing jobs such as bucking Apples along with his two younger sisters, Applejack and Applebloom.

Cheerilee was starting to get tired, she was struggling to keep her eyes open. She let out a massive yawn "Celestia...maybe I should make some coffee...the caffeine should help" Cheerilee said to herself sounding drowsy.

Cheerilee stretched her arms out and rubbed her eyes, she got up from the sofa and lazily walked over to her kitchen. When she got there she opened one of the cabinets, which contained the coffee dust container, she grabbed it and removed it from the cabinet before closing it.

It took about 10-15 minutes, but Cheerilee finished making her coffee and poured it into a glass container. She then poured some of it into a cup, she sat down in a chair next to the table. Before taking her first sip she said to herself "Ugh...I really don't understand why Big Macintosh wanted to do this so late at night...I just hope he get's here soon enough".

After she finished drinking her coffee, she was feeling much more awake. She got up from her seat and walked away from the kitchen table,  
turned off the lights and left the room. She then suddenly heard the door bell ring "OH! he's here!" Cheerilee said to herself sounding excited.

She walked up to the door, tried fixing her hair with her hooves for a few moments, she gulped and then opened the door.

"Big Macintosh! sweetheart!" Cheerilee greeted her Coltfriend, she then held her arms around his large shoulders "Hey there sugar'cube"  
Big Macintosh greeted in response, Cheerilee pulled her arms away and Big Macintosh gave Cheerilee a gentle kiss on the top of her lips.

Cheerilee giggled "Oh Big Macintosh, you sure are impatient aren't you?...you haven't even walked inside and you're already kissing...?"  
"It don't really matter, besides.." Big Macintosh started, she then leaned his head closer to Cheerilee's head and stared into her eyes.

"When ah'm lookin at dat pretty face of yurs...it's just too darn hard to resist sometimes" Big Macintosh insisted, which made Cheerilee blush,  
her cheeks were turning bright red "OH stop it Big Mac! you're too nice sometimes" Cheerilee claimed trying to look away, she was extremely flattered.

Big Macintosh chuckled in response "Mind if ah come in?, it's gettin a little chilly just standing out here" he asked "Of course...hehe.." said Cheerilee nervously as she moved out of the way allowing Big Macintosh to walk inside "If you don't mind, please wipe you're hooves on the doormat right there, I don't want the carpet getting any dirty" Cheerilee insisted "sure thing sugar'cube" responded Big Macintosh.

Cheerilee just stood and watched as Big Macintosh took a few moments to wipe his hooves on her doormat, she began to feel more attracted to him as she stared into his muscular figure. Which was absolutely perfect for tonight.

Big Macintosh then noticed Cheerilee was just staring, it was cute but also creepy "Uhh you alright there babe?" asked Big Macintosh in concern.

"Oh! sorry bout that, my mind must have dozed off for a moment...it is pretty late after all, hehe" Cheerilee apologized nervously, Big Macintosh just laughed for a moment, then started walked towards her Marefriend.

"Oh Cheerilee, you're just too darn cute sometimes..." said Big Macintosh playfully, He gave Cheerilee a small kiss on the cheek and then walked over to the sofa and lazily sat down with his arms spread out.

"Ah need a moment to rest before we get this night started, ah'm pretty exhausted from today..." said Big Macintosh lazily, Cheerilee walked over to Big Macintosh, sat down and layed her head on his chest.

"You were working too hard again weren't you?" asked Cheerilee accusingly "I thought we talked about this...". Big Macintosh shrugged "Ah'm sorry babe, Applebloom went to school without waking up early to do her morning chores...Ah ended up doing it myself, besides that ah had a lot of errands around town ah had to take care of..." Big Macintosh tried to explain.

"I see..." responded Cheerilee, she let out a sigh which caught Big Macintosh's attention "something wrong sugar'cube?" He asked in concern

"Well it's really nothing, it's just...there's been something on my mind recently..." Cheerilee admitted "Yea? what would that be?" asked Big Macintosh curiously.

"It's about Applebloom and her friends, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle..." Cheerilee started, she then sat up on the sofa "To be more specific,  
when they were on the school newspaper...I knew what sort of things they have been putting on the newspaper, and how it pissed a lot of ponies off..." Cheerilee stopped for a few moments, Big Macintosh sat up himself and placed his arm around Cheerilee's shoulder.

Cheerilee looked to see Big Macintosh by her side "I should've talked to them about it...I should've talked to Diamond Tiara, former editor and chief. But the paper was making alot of bits which was good for the school fund and...It seemed like it was that bad at first...but-"

Big Macintosh cut her off "Wait, but Applebloom told me you fired Diamond Tiara, you did do something!" Big Macintosh claimed defensively.

"Ok yes that is true, but I should've done something earlier...ever since their first newspaper article about two students getting stuck to eachother with bubble gum.." Cheerilee chuckled, she then continued "I was already starting to have a bad feeling...but at the time I just thought I was worrying too much, that story just seemed practical...I ignored how I felt, but more and more they came out with these "juicy" stories and everypony in town seemed to hate them more and more...and as their teacher, I just feel like I was responsible for what happened" Cheerilee finished explaining.

"Ah sorda understand what you're sayin, but the past is the past, you gotta learn from you're mistakes and move on...that's something that ah taught Applebloom and even my other sister Applejack when she was her age..." Big Macintosh claimed, trying to help Cheerilee feel better.

"You have a point" said Cheerilee as she lazily sat down again on the sofa, Big Macintosh followed "It's not like this wasn't gonna affect the night and it's not like I wanted to quit teaching over it or nothing like that...either way, Thanks" said Cheerilee gratefully with a smile.

"Don't mention it babe, ah'll do just about anything to see that cute smile of your's" complimented Big Macintosh "Well...except bathe Granny Smith, throw in a million bits and ah'll think about it" He joked, Cheerilee laughed for a few moments.

"So, you sure you're gonna be okay?" Big Macintosh asked "Yea, I'll be fine" Cheerilee assured, she gave an honest smile"So...how long do you plan on sitting here, we still need to get the night started..." Cheerilee reminded.

Big Macintosh then moved her head closer to Cheerilee's head, he began playfully licking Cheerilee forehead, rotating his tongue all around '  
her forehead and a little bit on her eyelashes "Oh you're such a dog! come on stop it!" Cheerilee said while laughing, Big Macintosh chuckled and slowly got up from the sofa.

"Yea we should get started pretty soon..." Big Macintosh agreed, Cheerilee then put a grin on her face and got up from the sofa.

Cheerilee wrapped her arms around Big Macintosh's shoulders "Okay..My big,strong and handsome stallion..." Cheerilee started, Big Macintosh laughed a little in response, she then got closer to big Macintosh's ear and whispered, still wearing the grin on her face.

"...I sure have been a naughty,little filly...haven't I Big Macintosh?..I think this night will be a damn good opportunity to show me why you're in charge, don't you think?" Cheerilee asked deviously, she was beginning to get horny for Big Macintosh.

Big Macintosh grew that same devious grin "Eeyup" he responded, he could feel Cheerilee lowering one of her arms from Big Macintosh's shoulders and slowly reaching for Big Macintosh's cock.

Cheerilee pulled away slowly "Alright then...I need to get a few things set up in my bedroom first so just wait here until I call you up..."  
She informed, still sounding horny "Well..ah guess some things are worth waitin for..." responded Big Macintosh as he watched Cheerilee approach the staircase, Cheerilee turned around and smiled at him, then went up the stairs.

While waiting, Big Macintosh looked around the room for a bit. There really wasn't anything special about it though, it was you're average living room for most ponyville folk. He eventually spotted a frame on the wall, it was a picture of Cheerilee with Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. In the picture Cheerilee was smiling as usual, Scootaloo was making a funny face, it seemed that Sweetie Belle in the picture was trying to tell Scootaloo to stop making the funny face, and Applebloom was just smiling along with Cheerilee. This picture appeared to be taken in their classroom.

Cheerilee walked back down from the staircase "Alright, you can come up" she said as she was walking back down, she noticed Big Macintosh was looking at the frame she had on the wall.

Big Macintosh turned around surprised "Oh! right.." he said feeling embarrassed "Sorry ah was just-" Cheerilee cut her off "looking at that picture I have on the wall?" she asked "uhh...Eeyup" Big Macintosh simply responded.

Cheerilee giggled "I took that picture not too long ago actually, it was for picture day...and I chose to hang it up on my wall because, I mean,  
it's just too cute" Cheerilee explained.

"It sure is" Big Macintosh agreed, Cheerilee's average smile started to fade, she sighed "we have a lot to thank them for, don't we?" Cheerilee asked, which caught Big Macintosh off guard "Hm?" he asked.

"If it wasn't for those three, we may have never even thought about being together...I mean granted, all that love poison nonsense was just bizarre and troublesome, but the reason behind them going through so much trouble was because they really cared about me and wanted me to be with somepony who seemed perfect for me aka you and...I really do appreciate it." Cheerilee confessed.

"ah see what you're sayin..." Big Macintosh responded, he tried to break the tension "Well..we can talk more bout this more tomorrow morning if you like, but shouldn't we get started?" Big Macintosh asked, which caught Cheerilee by surprise.

"Oh! right...hehe..." said Cheerilee nervously, she coughed, then grew a grin on her face "I'll meet you upstairs...Stallion"  
she said slowly in an attractive tone of voice, Big Macintosh grinned himself and followed Cheerilee upstairs.

The couple walked into Cheerilee's bedroom, the lights were turned off but there were scented candles all around the room. Big Macintosh was kinda liking this, this was their second special night. But their first special night was at Sweet Apple Acres inside the barnhouse, and they did it on top of a few stacks of hay. Although Big Macintosh was used to that kind of environment it wasn't all that great for what they were doing and they actually woke up Granny Smith at one point because of Cheerilee's moaning. Fortunately they managed to hide around the area and Granny Smith couldn't find them and just went back to sleep, if they were caught that might have ruined the whole night.

Cheerilee walked in front of Big Macintosh. they both stood up on their two legs, Big Macintosh placed his hooves gently on Cheerilee's hips. Cheerilee playfully licked his nose a few times, then Big Macintosh responded by slowly moving his face closer to her's then engaged her into deep tongue kissing, both of them started to moan.

The kissing lasted for about 10 seconds, after that they both slowly pulled away, gazing into each other's eyes. "So...how should we get started..?" Cheerilee asked slowly, in an attractive tone of voice.

Big Macintosh grinned "Well...ah may need yur help gettin somethin of mine back up to speed, if you know what ah mean..." Cheerilee instantly realized what he was referring to, she then looked down to his cock which currently wasn't in a boner and she needed to fix that.

"I can fix that...just lay down and relax, I'll do all the work..." said Cheerilee sounding horny "Eeyup..." Big Macintosh said with a grin on his face. He walked over to the bed, laid down and spread out his legs slightly, revealing his cock and ballsack.

Cheerilee approached the bed, got on top of it and sat on her knees. She then bent over preparing to begin "So how long you want me to do this...?" she asked "ah'll let you know" said Big Macintosh.

Cheerilee gave him a brief smile, she then dove in. She used her hooves to raise his big red cock up to her mouth, first she was playfully licking the tip then she engulfed it into her mouth.

She was really putting effort into it, she was roughly licking it all over and spreading her saliva on it, she was really getting into it. "Ohh...Oh yea, that's nice...Yea right there..." Big Macintosh moaned in pleasure "...yer really good at this...ah...you should've done this..last time..." He continued to moan, he was loving the feel of Cheerilee's tongue and saliva on his cock, he could already feel it sprouting up into a boner.

Big Macintosh then started to feel a strange sensation "Oh...babe, ah think ah'm gonna..gonna cum! Ohhhh!" He warned, Cheerilee backed away for a few moments.

They both watched as Big Macintosh's cock began releasing his juices, he was cumming so much that some of it was spilling on the bedsheets which he noticed.

"Hehe...sorry bout them there bedsheets, that don't stain don't it?" asked Big Macintosh sounding guilty and nervous, while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh don't worry about it, but either way...I still need to get it cleaned" she responded while looking down at Big Macintosh's cum that spilled on the sheets along with the remainder on his cock and ballsack.

She then dove back in and instead of engulfing her mouth in like she did last time, she licked the cum on Big Macintosh's cock and was tasting it "tastes just like Apples..." said Cheerilee in a deep, attractive tone of voice.

She licked the remainder of the cum off of Big Macintosh's cock, then started licking at the cum that dripped onto his ballsack making Big Macintosh moan just a little bit. Then finished off with what was left on the bed sheets.

"You can stop now babe...ah got the boner ah needed" said Big Macintosh, Cheerilee turned around with her ass faced towards Big Macintosh, he began to stare.

"Thanks for yur...assistance.." Big Macintosh said slowly, Cheerilee giggled "Ohh...my pleasure...and you know, you're cock...I think I see why you're called "Big" Macintosh" she complimented sounding extremely horny, right now she was waiting for Big Macintosh to lost control of himself and reach to feel Cheerilee's ass.

Cheerilee grew impatient "come on...you can feel it, if you like..." she informed Big Macintosh as she was looking back at him, she then let out a horny giggle. "Besides, later tonight...you're gonna be doing much more then simply "feeling" it..." she teased.

She began to whip her tail mane back and forth hoping to arouse Big Macintosh even more, it was working. Big Macintosh got up from the bed, then reached over and grabbed Cheerilee's ass, which made her purr.

He had a tight grip, not tight enough to potentially hurt her. He held on for about 5 seconds then let go "Oh you're bad aren't you Big Macintosh..." Cheerilee said teasingly as he watched Big Macintosh go directly in front of her.

Big Macintosh scoffed "You gon need to give me detention..." he said deviously, Cheerilee giggled in response. Big Macintosh got in front of Cheerilee, bent over to tongue kissed her like he did before, they didn't pull away for roughly 10 seconds.

"So...did I do a satisfactory job..?" Cheerilee asked just to make sure, she was referring to the blowjob. Big Macintosh looked down at his cock and it's massive boner "Ah think so...but there's only one way to know for sure" responded Big Macintosh, Cheerilee quickly understood what he was implying.

"...Oh Big Mac...you're already getting me thrilled!" Cheerilee exclaimed as she moved from her previous position, She sat up on the bed and stretched out her legs with her arms, revealing her pussy.

"Heh...now we're talking babe..." said Big Macintosh deviously as he got on top of the bed "..Now don't go holding back...or else I might actually just give you detention tomorrow!" Cheerilee ordered, Big Macintosh laughed for a minute.

"Well alright...but if ah'm at it too hard lemme know..." said Big Macintosh as he got into position, Cheerilee simply nodded in response. Her face was swelling with excitement.

Big Macintosh took a deep breath, he then thrusted his cock into Cheerilee which caused her to let out a painful squeal "Cheerilee? are you okay?" he asked in concern "Did ah start too hard sugar'cube?".

"Maybe a little...*grunt*..but I'll be fine.." Cheerilee assured "..trust me, now pick up where you left off and keep going!" she ordered, Big Macintosh responded saying "Eeyup!".

Big Macintosh continued to thrust into Cheerilee's pussy "Ah!" Cheerilee let out a short high pitched scream "Oh!...yes Big Mac!...Oh...Harder! Faster!" She begged in ecstasy, Big Mac simply did what he was told to.

Big Macintosh stopped for a moment to take a deep breath, then continued harder and faster like Cheerilee wanted, He was rocking the bed around and some of the candles in the room started to shake.

With every thrust, Big Macintosh was grunting loudly "Ah!..keep going workhorse!...no breaks!..Ahhh!" Cheerilee was moaning in pleasure, she was blushing and there were tears slowly falling from her eyes.

Big Mac just kept going at it harder and harder, Cheerilee was moaning even louder "OHHH! YES! CELESTIA DAMNIT...OHHHH...OOHHH!" she was getting close to cumming and Big Mac could tell.

He gradually stopped, Cheerilee let go of her legs and collapsed on the bed "You're gettin close, aint you?" Big Macintosh asked with a grin on his face. Cheerilee was breathing heavily, she raised her head to look at Big Macintosh and nodded with a faint smile on her face.

"Damn you Big Macintosh...I never expected you to fuck me THAT hard!" She exclaimed as her breathing started to cool down, Big Macintosh chuckled in response. "Don't act like yur upset...you know you loved it" Big Macintosh said teasingly.

Cheerilee giggled "..Hell yea I did" she admitted "Ah aint quite done though..." Big Macintosh said with a grin on his face, which quickly caught Cheerilee's attention "I'd be pretty dissapointed if you were..." she said, her breathing was back to normal again, currently laying her head on the pillow.

"If you need a minute to rest dat's fine...but when yur done ah'm gonna need you to spread yur legs like you did before...ah still need to close the deal" Big Macintosh said deviously, his goal was to make Cheerilee cum the same way Big Macintosh did earlier.

Big Macintosh got up from the bed and paced around the room for a bit, Cheerlee raised her head "Wow...I'm surprised you still have energy to walk around after fucking me that hard...you know I saw objects in the room shaking when you were going at it" said Cheerilee sounding surprised, obviously.

He chuckled "Well ah've been working on endurance and stuff like that recently..." informed Big Macintosh "...Glad to see it's payed off " Big Macintosh then walked around to the side of the bed, he neared towards Cheerilee and gave her a small kiss on her eyelid, she playfully hit his shoulder "You really don't care where you kiss me don't you?" she asked.

"Nope!" said Big Macintosh nonchalantly which made Cheerilee laugh for a moment, he walked over to the front of the bed and mounted it "Ah think we've waited long enough babe..." said Big Macintosh grinning.

He watched as Cheerilee slowly reopened her legs, revealing her pussy "remember what you said bout me not caring where ah kiss you..." he said deviously in a soft tone of voice.

"As long as you make me wet I don't care where you kiss me..." said Cheerilee, looking up at Big Macintosh "...consider it done sugar'cube" He ensured, Cheerilee gave him a faint smile.

Big Macintosh got into position, he took a moment to stare at Cheerilee's pussy. He licked around his mouth as if it were appetizing, he then moved closer and breathed on it with his nose "Ah, that tickles!" Cheerilee cried out, Big Macintosh grinned.

He then engaged into the pussy, he was licking and sucking away at it. Cheerilee was panting, Big Macintosh then spit on his hoof a few times and rubbed it into Cheerilee's pussy.

Cheerilee was letting out small, high pitched squeals. Just for the sake of teasing, Big Macintosh gave several small kisses to her pussy before he continued to roughly lick and suck it.

Big Macintosh continued this pattern for 2-3 minutes "Ah! Big Mac! Damnit!...I'm...I'm gonna cum!" Cheerilee cried out, that's when Big Macintosh started to back away. Cheerilee couldn't hold it in any longer "Ohhh...Ohhhh..OHHAA!" with that, Cheerilee finally came. Some of it was on the bedsheets while the remainder was still on her pussy.

"Urgh...I think that's all of it...for now anyways" informed Cheerilee, she sat up on the bed. As expected, Big Macintosh licked the cum that was on the bedsheets "Mmm...you taste good Cheerilee.." he said slowly, Cheerilee grinned at him in response.

Big Macintosh then dove back into her pussy licking off the rest of her cum, he was taking his time to taste it which Cheerilee noticed "We're sick..aren't we?" she asked.

"Ah guess...but with love like ours, who gives a damn?" Big Macintosh asked, Cheerilee was touched "Aww...that's sweet!" said Cheerilee innocently, Big Macintosh began to close in on Cheerilee.

Big Macintosh and Cheerilee's heads were both close to eachother, Cheerilee started to pant "I love you Big Macintosh...nopony can change that, I swear-" Big Macintosh put his hoof on her mouth "now now sugar'cube, don't get all romantic lovey dovey on me just yet...our night's still not over" Big Macintosh assured before putting his hoof down from her mouth, she gave Big Macintosh a small kiss on the top of his nose.

"That's cute baby" said Big Macintosh as he began to get up from the bed "same as before, you can take another minute or so to rest, ah need to go to the bathroom anyways...ah hope you're ready for what's to come when ah get back" he teased, looking at Cheerilee's ass. She was already catching his drift.

"Whatever you say...don't you keep a Mare waiting too long, I might just give you a detention..." she said sounding horny, with that Big Macintosh exited the room.

It took approximately 5 minutes, but Big Macintosh came back to Cheerilee's bedroom. As he walked in he noticed that a few of the candles that were originally lit up weren't anymore. He figured it was because of when he was rocking the room by fucking Cheerilee the way he did. He then looked at his lover, Cheerilee, laying on the bed.

"Welcome back" said Cheerilee "So...remember when I let you feel my ass...and I told you that you'll be doing more then simply feeling it later?" she asked with an attractive tone of voice as she sat up on the bed.

"Hehehe...yea?" he asked as he walked towards the bed, he was starting to get excited. Cheerilee turned the other direction and bent over, with her ass facing in Big Macintosh's direction.

"Well...the thing is...my rear end has been feeling a little stiff recently..." Cheerilee started sounding extremely horny "...I was wondering...If a big, strong Stallion such as yourself could help me loosen it a little...or a lot...if you like?" She finished, she began whipping her tail up in the air hoping to arouse Big Macintosh some more.

"Heh...you should've asked sooner..." said Big Macintosh deviously, he was getting harder. He mounted the bed, before getting into position he very slowly licked both of her asscheeks from top to bottom "Ohh..." Cheerilee moaned "you're such a dog!" she yelled teasingly.

Big Macintosh shrugged "Well you know me, now you mind gettin in position baby?" he asked "..Why of course" answered Cheerilee still sounding horny.

Cheerilee obeyed her lover, Big Macintosh. She layed on her stomach, still facing the same direction that she was before, but now her ass was hanging out for Big Macintosh's thrusting. Big Macintosh then mounted the bed and got into position.

"Anything you want to say before ah start?" Big Macintosh asked as he looked over at Cheerilee "I think it's about time I was punished.." Cheerilee started, Big Macintosh chuckled "just don't hold back, it may hurt...but i'll manage" she informed "well ah don't want to hurt you sugar'cube...but if that's what you want then...ah guess it's fine by me" he responded sounding skeptical.

Big Macintosh took a deep breath, he them moved around a little. He then did his first thrust into Cheerilee's ass, she let out a soft squeal, Big Macintosh didn't notice though, he then proceeded with more thrusts.

"Oh...yes...damn it yes!...keep going...harder...faster" Cheerilee was moaning in ecstasy, unlike previously during the night when he stopped for a moment then went harder and faster, he simply just did that as he was still thrusting.

As Big Macintosh did that, Cheerilee's moaning got even louder then before "Oh! That's it!...keep going...fuck me harder!" she cried out, there were tears in her eyes and she was very noticeably blushing.

Big Macintosh was heavily grunting with every thrust into Cheerilee's ass, he was strongly enjoying it. Cheerilee was crying in happiness, Big Macintosh wasn't noticing but Cheerilee was slowly cumming on the bedsheets again.

Big Macintosh then started to go at it harder then before, and even spanked her ass which made Cheerilee let out a brief pant "Oh yes Big Macintosh, you spank me...ohhh...you fucking spank that..OHHH!" Cheerilee moaned, she then felt Big Macintosh spank it a second time harder then before.

She let out a squeal, he stopped for a moment "Sorry it was tempting" said Big Macintosh teasingly "hmph!I couldn't care less" stated Cheerilee "what are you stopping for? keep it up Big Mac!" she demanded sounding desperate.

Big Macintosh started again with a very strong thrust, he was going deep into her asshole now. Cheerilee was now clinching her teeth, tears from her eyes were falling onto the bed and Big Macintosh was going at it hard enough that every thrust was causing her ass to bounce up in the air. As much as she was enjoying it, with every thrust caused sharp pain in her rear end, she kept letting out brief high-pitched screams from time to time.

"OH YES!...Ah...FUCK YES BIG MACINTOSH! Damnit!...I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! OHHH!" Cheerilee cried out passionately, Big Macintosh looked over at his lover and smiled, he then spanked her ass one last time but not too hard, he then said while still thrusting "Ah...Hmph!...Ah love you too sugar 'cube..." in a sincere tone of voice.

Big Macintosh was near done, he ended this with one very large thrust. He then started to back away from Cheerilee and layed down on his back, he was pretty exhausted.

"Cheerilee...?" asked Big Macintosh while breathing heavily, Cheerilee flipped over and was laying on her back as well and breathing heavily, with her head on the pillow "...yea?" she asked.

"Ah think...ah'm bout to cum again!" He announced, Cheerilee moved closer to where Big Macintosh was laying and wrapped her arm around his stomach "Funny you mention that...I think...I might just do the same thing" she informed, an idea then popped into her head "Let's cum together!" she requested sounding desperate.

"Alright then...ready when you are..." Big Macintosh responded, they both waited for a moment, Cheerilee squealed and Big Macintosh grunted as they both came at the same exact time. Surprisingly both of them actually came more then did earlier tonight, it was splattered all over the sheets and even some dripped onto the floor. they both were out of breath, the two were exhausted for the night.

"Well...Ah...Ah think we should call...it a night.." recommended Big Macintosh as he turned her head towards Cheerilee, smiling. "I couldn't agree more..." responded Cheerilee as she smiled back at him.

"We should get some sleep...but we're gonna...gonna need clean sheets...hehe..." informed Big Macintosh nervously, Cheerilee giggled "I'll get them for us...in the meantime you should go to the bathroom and wash the cum off you're...well you know, I'll do the same thing after I make the bed again" she recommended.

"Eeyup! sounds like a plan" Big Macintosh agreed as he began to get up off the bed, so did Cheerilee. As she stated, she replaced the cum spilled bedsheets with new ones and then went to one of the bathrooms in her house to wash off the remainder of the cum that was on her...you know. She then set up a blanket on the bed and got underneath it, waiting for Big Macintosh.

Big Macintosh walked back into the room and saw as Cheerilee was peacefully laying down in her bed, still awake. He walked over to Cheerilee's side of the bed and gently kissed her on the cheek and then walked over to the other side of the bed and got underneath the blanket himself, right next to Cheerilee.

"Well ah thought this was a good night, what you think?" asked Big Macintosh "I loved it..." Cheerilee started, she then got closer to Big Macintosh and wrapped her arm around him, Big Macintosh then placed her arm around her shoulder "...I haven't got this crazy for years...it was amazing" she finished.

"Dat's good sugar'cube, but how do you feel?...ah mean, ah was going at it pretty hard...hehe.." asked Big Macintosh nervously, Cheerilee shrugged "I'll manage, although my rear end is feeling pretty sore...but it was worth it" said Cheerliee, she then layed her head on his chest.

"Happy you liked it, ah enjoyed it quite a bit myself actually..." responded Big Macintosh "good, if you didn't like it I would start to think there's something wrong with me" said Cheerilee, Big Macintosh laughed in response.

"Nothing's wrong with you babe...if anything, you're as close as anypony could get to being perfect" said Big Macintosh sincerely, Cheerilee felt touched "Awww...that's so sweet, thank you" Cheerilee thanked gratefully.

"So...where and when you want our next special night?" Big Macintosh asked, Cheerilee was unsure "...I'm not sure yet, but as long as we're together...that's all we really need" Big Macintosh chuckled "...True that".

They were quiet for a few moments, Big Macintosh then spoke up "Cheerilee?" he asked looking down at his lover, she looked up at him "Yes?" she asked, Big Macintosh smiled "Ah love you..." he said sincerely, Cheerilee smiled back "I love you too Big Macintosh" she responded, they both then fell into a deep sleep.

THE END

Author's Note: You guys will not believe how much of a bitch this was to make, I mean seriously, I actually found myself deleting what I had and having to start from the beginning several times. Out of everything that I have written this pissed me off more then anything, you can ask my "How To Love" co-author Arknon. But enough of that I'm so happy I actually pulled this off, asides from all the fails and rages, this was actually pretty interesting to write. I really do like the idea of Big Macintosh and Cheerilee as a couple, ever since I watched "Hearts and Hooves" day.

A few things worth mentioning, not only is this my very first oneshot but this also contained the very first sex/lemon scene I've EVER written. Not to mention I think I'm the first person to make a sex/lemon with these two characters. unless someone already beat me to it I'll have to look at that, funny how this isn't even the first time I've done something like this. My story "How To Love" was actually one of the first Applejack/Rarity romance fanfics written on here, funny how I have this sorta luck...not that I'm trying to brag or nothing.

Well that's that, please give any constructive criticism you have I strongly appreciate it, really hope you enjoyed this. This has been "crzyfanfics", for those of you who follow my other fanfics I will be having another "How To Love" chapter up first then I'll get to having the next "The Story Of a Bond" chapter up. Until then, goodbye readers

On a side note, yes I did make references to the two episodes "Hearts and Hooves day" and "Ponyville Confidential". Just throwing that out there.


	2. The First Special Night: Part 1

_(This idea was brought to my attention by one of my reviewers, so I thank him/her for that. Hope you enjoy)_

It was a typical day for Big Macintosh, he had plenty of responsibilities at Sweet Apple Acres that him and his sisters, Applejack and Applebloom had to tend to. It was summer time, so a majority of the time the weather outside was pretty hot. Big Macintosh was used to working outside in just about any weather condition so this really wasn't going to affect him much, he has been doing this sorta thing for years.

Right now Big Macintosh's current job was to buck the apples on the trees with his sister Applejack. They weren't really talking to each other too much throughout this, they try not to get distracted from the task at hoof as much as they can because it tends to slow them down.

Big Macintosh started to feel like starting a conversation though, he figured it wouldn't distract them much. He watched as his sister bucked on the trees, and the Apples that started to fall into the wooden basket.

"So sis..." He started, Applejack took notice "Hm? sometin'wrong Brother?" asked Applejack curiously "No, not so much...just thought we'd talk for a bit, but we can still work on them there Apple tress round'here" Big Macintosh recommended, Applejack was taken by surprise at that.

"Uhhh...dont take this da wrong way or nothin, but your the last pony that ah would think to wanna do somethin like that..." commented Applejack sounding confused, she knows Big Macintosh is not much of a talker, more of a take action kinda pony. This is really strange to her right now.

Big Macintosh laughed a little at Applejack's comment "Well ah dont really like stickin to the same old boring routine all the time..ya know?, ah mean there aint nothin wrong with a friendly chat with your own sister from time to time" explained Big Macintosh.

"You aint one of them changeling critters tryin to impersonate my brother...hehe..right? cause you sure as sugar dont sound like em" Applejack joked,  
They both laughed together for a few moments, Applejack wrapped her arm around her brother's shoulder as they were laughing.

"Eeyup!.." exclaimed Big Macintosh playfully, Applejack removed her arm from Big Macintosh's shoulder "And you know what dat means...eh Applejack?"  
started Big Macintosh as he began slowly walking towards her sister in a creepy but playful way "N-no...what dat means?" asked Applejack trying to hold back laughter.

"It means ah'm gon...get you sis!" yelled Big Macintosh, he closed in on Applejack so she started to run away and he followed, they went in circles for a little bit in a very joking matter.

They both started to slow down "Oh stop Big Brother! y'know ah'm too old for stuff like this!" claimed Applejack as she stopped running around, and her laughter started to cool down, Big Macintosh stopped running and his laughter was starting to cool down too.

He then grinned his face "Oh...but age don't matter none..." Big Macintosh started, in a slow and creepy tone "To one of us changeling vermin!"  
Big Macintosh finished, he then got into an aggressive posture.

They tried holding in their laughter, but they eventually just gave up and bursted in laughter. Applejack even fell onto the ground laughing.

Their laughing started to cool down again, then Big Macintosh helped her sister off the ground. he sighed " Y'know ah do miss those days when you were a little filly...we used to play'round like that almost all da time..." said Big Macintosh with grief, they both started to get back to work.

"Ah see what yur sayin, those sure were the good ol' days back then now weren't they?" Applejack asked as she approached an Apple tree across from her brother "...Eeyup..." responded Big Macintosh, Applejack gave a faint smile.

They started working quietly for a few moments, both of them waiting for the other to speak up and start some kind of conversation. Big Macintosh stepped up and decided to ask a question.

"So...whats goin on? any plans later or somethin?" asked Big Macintosh, Applejack took a moment to think about it "Well, ah think Rarity wanted me to model some new outfit for her, she said it was for her new "western clothing line" that she gotta present to some BIG designer in a couple weeks..." Applejack explained, Big Macintosh gained mutual interest.

"That sounds nice..." commented Big Macintosh "Yep...me and Rare have been gettin along pretty well recently, ah remember the other day we went with Rainbow Dash out for breakfast and we had a pretty good time then" said Applejack happily, Big Macintosh was glad to hear that things are going well with her sister and her friends.

"Oh shucks! that reminds me! in about an hour Rainbow Dash wanted my help with some new trick she came up with" Applejack just realized, Big Macintosh chuckled "Well it sure is a good thing you didn't turn out forgettin, eh sis?" asked Big Macintosh with a smirk on his face.

"Ah'd say, heh, oh..and speakin of almost forgetting stuff, dere's sometin ah wanna ask you" Applejack brought up, that caught Big Macintosh by surprise.

"Hm? what's dat?" Big Macintosh asked sounding curious "Well, y'know Applebloom's teacher?...Cheerilee ah think her name is.." Applejack asked,  
Big Macintosh simply nodded. He was actually feeling pretty apprehensive of what she was gonna ask, and if his fears were true then how did she find out about something like that.

She walked over to an Apple tree and bucked it, letting the apples fall into her wooden basket "Applebloom told me bout when she and those other two friends of her's got da two of you to drink some love potion...and it turned out to be not the way they were hopin for" Applejack started.

"Ah remember dat day..." replied Big Macintosh as he started to reminisce, it was a really chaotic day for the both of them. Not to mention Big Macintosh and Cheerilee had to work REALLY hard just to pay off the damage done to Ponyville. As bad as things were though, it did have a bright side though...

"Well...she's been tellin me that since then you and Cheerilee have been spendin more time together, and she's wonderin if you two...y'know..  
are actually together now, and yea ah told her that she shouldn't be snoopin around into other ponies personal life no matter who it is"  
Applejack explained, Big Macintosh was not sure how to respond. He began to sweat and tried looking away.

"but she told me dat she understands, but she just kept insistin for me to ask you and promised never to snoop into other pony folks personal lives again...and ah trust her enough"

"Dat so?" asked Big Macintosh sounding suspicious, he recalled Applebloom and the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders already promising that they wouldn't snoop into other ponies personal lives; he was feeling confused.

"Yea, and ah aint gonna lie...ah'm a bit curious bout that myself, so are you and Cheerilee together?" Applejack finally popped the question,  
Big Macintosh let out a big sigh.

"Y'aint gonna tell nopony other then Applebloom?" Big Macintosh asked just to be sure "Ah aint no fan of lying and everypony knows it, but your my big brother...ah wont go round tellin nopony if you dont want me to, ah promise ah wont breath a word" Applejack guaranteed, Big Macintosh wasn't totally convinced

"Can you...Pinkie promise on it?" asked Big Macintosh, Applejack was really surprised to hear that "and since when did you learn bout pinkie promising?" asked Applejack.

"uhhh...nowhere, but can you?" Big Macintosh repeated his question, Applejack sighed "Ugh...cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"  
she recited while doing the motions for it.

Big Macintosh looked away, he then let out a sigh himself "Okay yes, me and Cheerilee are...together" He finally answered the question, Applejack wasn't sure how to respond at the moment.

"Since the love potion...or poison, incident...Me and Cheerilee started going out places, it was just as friends at first...and we were talking about how Applebloom was doin at home and at school, but as time went on...we started gettin attached to eachother, she took a liking to me and ah guess...ah took a liking to her too" explained Big Macintosh.

"So Applebloom was right bout you two all along?" stated Applejack, Big Macintosh turned around to her sister "Eeyup.." he started, Applejack then grew a smirk on her face, walked over to her brother and gave her a playfully punch on the arm.

"Why you talkin bout it like it's a bad thing...it aint nothin to be ashamed of" said Applejack "ah know it aint, but ah'm really new to this sorta thing...before this ah haven't had a marefriend for Celestia knows how long!and ah guess...ah just feel real nervous talkin bout it" Big Macintosh explained.

"Ah get you Brother" said Applejack sincerely, Big Macintosh didn't say anything in response "but you know what? ah'm happy for you, Twilight told me bout Cheerilee...she's sounds like she would be perfect for you...besides you're a big,well-muscled Stallion, she must appreciate having you for protection" commented Applejack.

Big Macintosh grinned "Well...ah dont mean to brag or nothin..." Big Macintosh started as he made some flexing positions, Applejack giggled.

"Alright now, let's not get carried away here..." Applejack started, Big Macintosh stopping posing and laughed for a few moments along with Applejack.

"Y'all are happy together right?" Applejack asked "Eeyup! ah haven't felt this great bout somethin in a while" Big Macintosh commented.

"Then dat's good enough for me...your my brother Big Macintosh, ah only want the best for ya, cause ah know you'd only want the best for me"  
stated Applejack, Big Macintosh closed in on Applejack and they hugged.

"Thanks sugar'cube, ah appreciate you sayin that" said Big Macintosh gratefully "Anytime for you...just promise me that it wont be takin time away from your responsibilities, now ah'm good...but ah cant handle your's and my chores, ah aint no superhero or nothin" said Applejack jokingly.

Big Macintosh chuckled "...sure thing" he promised "thanks,and y'know if we're gonna be chattin...we should be workin at the same time like you said, after all ah dont wanna keep Rainbow waitin" Applejack suggested, Big Macintosh agreed and they both started to buck more Apple trees.

"So...after helpin out Rainbow and Rarity...you wouldn't happen to be busy wit nothin else afterwards?" Big Macintosh asked sounding curious.

"You kiddin? Granny Smith wants me to run a bunch of errands round town...she gave me a list of stuff thats looks like it'll take me the whole darn night!" Applejack complained.

"Y'know somethin, this entire time ah've been talkin to you bout my plans...but dont you got any?" Applejack asked with a tone of curiosity in her voice.

"Well now that you mention it...ah got another get together planned with Cheerilee" Big Macintosh "Awww...what sorta thing you gonna do?" asked Applejack.

This is where Big Macintosh started to become very nervous, he didn't want Applejack to act all judgmental of what Big Macintosh and Cheerilee had planned for tonight. At the same time Big Macintosh would hate to have to lie to his sister, he would feel horrible about it and if she finds out the truth later on then she will get very upset.

"Well...ah gotta be honest,we aint married or nothin but Cheerilee and ah have been goin out for a while now...and l-like ah said before ah feel really great bein wit her and-" Big Macintosh was trying to explain, he was sounding really nervous and was sweating. Applejack saw right through him.

"Lemme save you da trouble brother" Applejack started, she then looked around to make sure nopony was nearby "Y'all gonna have sex?" she asked, but in a quite tone.

Big Macintosh took a deep breath "Eeyup, dat was some guess you had there" he commented "Brother ah helped save Equestria twice as da Element of honesty, ah'm good at tellin things bout somepony based on how they actin so ah can't get lied to easily, plus ah know you better then anypony".

Big Macintosh wasn't so sure what to say for a few moments, he watched as his sister bucked another Apple tree. He then gulped and began to speak up.

"Well dat's it? you aint weirded out or mad or nothin...not even surprised?" Big Macintosh questioned his sister sounding surprised himself.

Applejack started laughing "...Oh Big Brother, were you even payin attention to a word ah was just sayin?" She asked, Big Macintosh just continued to listen.

"Ah aint the biggest fan of you goin round doin stuff like that, but ah'm gettin the feelin that you and Cheerilee really do care bout eachother and wanna take dis relationship of yours to the next step am ah wrong?" Applejack asked, Big Macintosh nodded his head.

"You know ah care bout you Big Brother, and if you really feel dat strong bout Cheerilee then who am ah to get in the way?...ah just want you to be happy is all" Applejack explained sincerely, Big Macintosh felt touched.

"Thanks alot sis, ah'm glad that you cool with all this" Big Macintosh said as she approached her sister and hugged her again, they separated after a few moments "Just remember not to tell nopony bout any of this..." Big Macintosh reminded.

"Dont worry, out of all ponies ah should know better then to break a Pinkie promise" she said jokingly, although she was actually pretty serious after what happened the last time she was put in that situation.

He chuckled"And you know...ah care bout you too" Big Macintosh stated "ah'm glad to hear you say that brother" replied Applejack, they gave each other friendly looks for a few moments and then went back to work.

They continued to work on their jobs without really talking to each other much, until Applebloom appeared where Applejack and Big Macintosh was.

"Brother?" asked Applebloom to get Big Macintosh's attention "Miss Cheerilee's here, she says that she wants to talk with you bout somethin"  
she informed.

"for real?" he asked, Applebloom nodded "Alright, ah'm goin then" stated Big Macintosh as he began to walk off leaving Applejack alone with Applebloom.

Applejack went back to work, Applebloom just realized something "Oh! Big sis!" Applebloom called out "Hm?" Applejack responded.

"Did you find out if it was true bout those two bein together?" Applebloom asked, Applejack let out a sigh "Yea it's true, now dont you go round tellin nopony...Maybe you can tell your friends but that's it! Big Macintosh dont wanna make this public right now" ordered Applejack.

"Of course sis, ah really just wanted to know...and sis?" Applebloom asked "hm?" responded Applejack. Applebloom has actually been feeling really dissapointed in herself lately, she was very curious if Big Macintosh and Cheerilee really did get together. But at the same time she felt horrible about  
having to ask because she promised herself that she would stop getting into other ponies personal lives. And she wasn't gonna keep it bottled up inside any longer.

"ah'm sorry that ah asked you to do somethin like this, it wasn't all that respectful of privacy wasn't it?" asked Applebloom feeling dissapointed in herself "No it wasn't just promise me you wont be doin stuff like this again, cause it really aint nopony's business" said Applejack.

"Ah promise sister...ah really do feel bad bout it" Applebloom confessed as a tear started to drip from her eye, Applejack saw right through Applebloom. She was being completely honest about her feelings right now.

"Oh come here you!" yelled Applejack as she ran up to Applebloom and lifted her in the air, Applebloom started laughing. Applejack then placed Applebloom on one of her shoulders and patted her back.

"Dont you worry none Applebloom, ah understand you well...ah used to do stuff like this when ah was your age, but as ah got older ah started to change...became more respectful of other's privacy...but you know if ah could, ah woulnt go back and change what ah did" explained Applejack.

"You...wouldnt fix none of your mistakes of the past?" Applebloom asked sounding surprised "Not a single one sugar'cube, because ah learned that the past is what defines who we are today...ah wouldnt be who ah am without my past, that's why as much as you want to forget those mistakes of the past or fix them...you can't forget or fix them, because those are what make you want to change into a better pony and to stay that way"  
Applejack explained, Applebloom was understanding her sister well.

"T-Thanks sis, ah think my conscience will show some mercy now..." said Applebloom feeling relieved "Happy to help sugar'cube" responded Applejack sincerely as she let Applebloom down.

Applebloom went back inside the barnhouse, Applejack finished up the trees and then went off to Rainbow Dash's so that she could help her with whatever it was she needed help with and then to Rarity's Boutique to model some of Rarity's new designs.

Big Macintosh spotted Cheerilee near the entrance of the barnhouse "Hey there Babe" Big Macintosh welcomed his marefriend, Cheerilee turned her head to notice it was Big Macintosh who said that.

Before she really got a chance to say anything Big Macintosh closed up on her and they kissed each other passionately for about 7 seconds, they then pulled away.

"Sorry ah got a little impatient there..hehe.." said Big Macintosh nervously as he pulled away, Cheerilee laughed, she then changed her tone quickly.

"Listen...there's a bit of a problem with tonight that I wanted to talk to you about..." Cheerilee started sounding nervous "..Hm? what's wrong?"  
he asked sounding very curious.

"You see, There's a horrible bug infestation in my house...there's no way we can, you know, with that going on" Cheerilee explained, Big Macintosh had a confused expression on his face.

"Well can't you call any of them exterminator folks?" he asked "I did...and they're taking care of it, but they told me because of the severeness of the infestation there is no way they can finish before tomorrow" Cheerilee tried explaining, Big Macintosh looked at the floor in disappointment.

"Well that sure is somethin aint it?" Big Macintosh asked sounding sad, Cheerilee had a sad expression on her face as well; an idea then popped into her head.

Cheerilee stood on her two legs and neared Big Macintosh who reacted by doing the same thing, Cheerilee held her arms around Big Macintosh's stomach and looked up at him with a devious smile on her face; Big Macintosh had a surprised expression on his face however.

"Hold on there Big Boy, I never said that tonight had to be cancelled..." said Cheerilee with an attractive tone of voice, she then giggled. Big Macintosh grinned and slowly began to move one of his arms on top of Cheerilee's rear end.

"Well what you got in mind then?" asked Big Macintosh still wearing his grin "Well...there's gotta be someplace else we can go if my house is out of the question" Cheerilee suggested with a soft tone of voice.

"Well...any ideas?" Big Macintosh asked "Of course, what about your place?" Cheerilee asked, Big Macintosh actually had to think that through. He then remembered that Applejack said she was gonna be away with Applebloom the whole night running errons around Ponyville so he wouldn't have to worry about waking them up or nothing, as for Granny smith; she was a VERY heavy sleeper so Big Macintosh doesn't have to worry about her.

"Ah think that'll work" replied Big Macintosh as he grew the grin on his face again, he then used the hoof he placed on Cheerilee's rear end and spanked it, but not too hard.

Cheerilee giggled "Oh Big Mac, you really want a piece of that don't you?" asked Cheerilee "Eeyup" responded Big Macintosh. She laughed for a moment and then they both starred eachother in the eyes and engaged in deep kissing like they earlier.

They eventually pulled away "Ah feel like the luckiest colt in Equestria with you, ya know that?" Big Macintosh asked sincerely "I feel the same way with you...well, you know, without the "Colt" part...hehe.." Cheerilee responded nervously, Big Macintosh chuckled.

"You're too cute Cheerilee" Big Macintosh complimented, they both finally pulled away from eachother and got back on their four limbs.

"So, you're place tonight?" Cheerilee asked for confirmation "Eeyup, don't you forget...oh and ah just realized something, you can't go back to your house so where you going now?" Big Macintosh asked curiously.

"Nowhere really, I'll just walk around town for the day, I might even go to the park...when it does start to get late I can just go to you're place for the...you know, and after that I'll just spend the night, I'm pretty sure I can go back home by tomorrow" Cheerilee explained.

Big Macintosh was getting a bit tired from listening to Cheerliee's explanation, but he tried not to show it "If you say so babe" Big Macintosh responded nonchalantly.

"Well, I should get going..." Cheerilee started "Wait, dont you want somethin to eat?...I mean it sounds like you had an exhaustin mornin today babe" offered Big Macintosh politely.

"That's kind of you, and I gotta admit it has been hectic today...you know what, sure" Cheerilee agreed, they both then walked inside the barnhouse and into the kitchen where they both had Apple Pie together. Afterwards the exited the building and kissed eachother goodbye, then Cheerilee left for the time being. They were both strongly anticipating their next meeting, tonight.

**END OF PREQUEL CHAPTER PART 1**

**Author's Note:** Hey guys...remember when I said that this was just going to be a oneshot...well yea...ummmm, that's not the case anymore. But before I explain I noticed that a few people were following this, not favoriting, but following this even when I said that this wasn't going to be multiple chapters. I'm not trying to bash anybody but I just find it really funny how I say something yet some people don't quite catch it.  
Lemme tell you this sorta thing happens pretty often, again I'm not trying to bash...but I just really don't understand it. And I highly doubt you predicted I was gonna do this, just saying.

But anyways, the reason why I did not leave this fic alone is because I received a review telling me about that when I did my original chapter or whatever you wanna call it, I said that Big Macintosh and Cheerilee had their first special night in the barnhouse and woke up Granny Smith.  
and he/she that I should make a chapter about that first special night. Which I definitely gave some thought, and I figured why not. I was already considering the idea of making another chapter for this anyway.

Also, I want to address the review I got from some anon who was basically calling me sexist in the first 2 sentences of the review. It was an anon review as I said so It's not like I could message her back. But anyways, I'm not gonna drag this out I just want to say that I'm definitely not like that and if any of you feel that something I say in my fanfics is offensive in some way then send me a PM about it and I will respond with an explanation. Don't post some anonymous review cause I can't respond to those at all!

Well that's it for now readers, hope you enjoyed this. It's only part 1 I will be making a part 2 with the actual lemon-ness, I might have been able to fit all of this in one chapter but I chose to work on 2 because fitting it into 1 would take too longer for me. Plus I love trolling you readers with anticipation xD. Next thing I post will be my next "The Story Of a Bond" chapter, until then goodbye readers.


End file.
